


Jakow

by itsnoemka



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Other, Polski | Polish, Soviet Union
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnoemka/pseuds/itsnoemka
Summary: Lata 1930. Konstancja to osiemnastoletnia Polka, która, zmuszona przez ojca, wyjeżdża razem z nim do Moskwy. Nie potrafi odnaleźć się w obcej jej rzeczywistości. Pewnego dnia wpada na mężczyznę..





	1. ~1~ Słońcem prosto w oczy

-Kostka. Wstawaj dziecko, jeszcze się spóźnisz. - ojciec zbudził mnie potrząsając moje ramię. 

Oczy otworzyłam z trudem, zdenerwowana. Nie znosiłam, kiedy ktoś mnie budził. A miałam taki piękny sen. Stęknęłam z niezadowoleniem i przeciągnęłam się na łóżku.

-Tatku, jest jeszcze tak wcześnie. Co dziś mamy za dzień?

-Środa, złotko.

Na tą wiadomość zerwałam się na równe nogi. Musiałam przytrzymać się szafki, bo zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zbyt wariacko wyskoczyłam spod pierzyn. Środa oznaczała dla mnie pierwszy dzień pracy. Dostałam posadę krawcowej w zakładzie szyjącym mundury. Zabrałam wieszak z sukienką i czym prędzej popędziłam do łazienki. Poranną toaletę zrobiłam w zaskakująco błyskawicznym tempie. Ciemne włosy upięłam w koka. Tata zdążył wręczyć mi coś do jedzenia, a ja, uprzedniego go ucałowawszy, wybiegłam na ulice Moskwy. Nienawidziłam tego miejsca i tego że musiałam opuścić mój dom, moją Polskę, którą przecież dopiero co wyrwaliśmy spod władania obcych mocarstw. Ojciec w kraju był wykładowcą akademickim Budowy Maszyn. Nie o wszystkim było mi wiadomo, ale na pewno miał z kimś zatarg. I to niemały, skoro z ulgą przyjął propozycję przeniesienia się do Moskwy. Był absolutnie zachłyśnięty ideologią leninizmu i marzył, aby przenieść jej założenia do polskiej polityki. Nie popierałam jego fascynacji i nie rozumiałam jej. Polityka to nie jest coś, co mnie szczególnie interesowało. A już na pewno nie fascynowała polityka kraju, który szturmem próbował zająć mój. Nad tym całym Związkiem Sowieckim unosiło się coś niepokojącego. Tak jak Moskwa jest pięknym miastem, tak nienawidzę wszystkiego co związane z tutejszą władzą.

Tramwaj dość szybko dostarczył mnie do zakładu. Całe szczęście zdążyłam na czas. Kiedy weszłam do hali, a moich uszu dobiegł stukot maszyn do szycia i gwar pracy, od razu ogarnął mnie strach. "Tato, gdzie ty mnie zabrałeś?" Poczułam się niesamowicie obco i ogarnął mnie lęk. Miałam ledwie 18 lat, nie czułam się wciąż za bardzo dorosła. I nie potrafiłam wziąć się w garść. Po niedługiej chwili podeszła do mnie niska, krępa kobieta w średnim wieku. Gdy ocierała ręką spocone czoło, zwróciłam uwagę na jej dłonie. Suche, spracowane i pokłute. Czy ja też tak będę kiedyś wyglądać? Stając przede mną podniosła kąciki ust w miłym uśmiechu, co znacznie ociepliło jej wizerunek. Pokazała mi moje stanowisko. Wytłumaczyła, co mam robić, do kogo zwracać po ewentualną pomoc (okazało się, że nie każdy tam był równie przyjazny jak owa kobieta) i odeszła. "A więc to tu." Dotknęłam ciężkiej maszyny do szycia oraz grubego, zniszczonego blatu. Rozejrzałam się. Wokół same kobiety, każda skupiona na swojej pracy. Niektóre mi się przyglądały. A może to dlatego, że najpierw to ja z zainteresowaniem wgapiałam się w nie, jakby chcąc dostrzec każdy szczegół w ich wyglądzie? Odwróciłam się do mojego stanowiska pracy. Na blacie leżały kartki ze szczegółowymi wzorami mundurów. Znalazłam stertę niegotowych ubrań i płócien i chwyciłam pierwszą ze stosu bluzę mundurową. Wypatrzywszy jej braki, zaczęłam swą pracę.

Zakład opuściłam dopiero o 18:00. Byłam zmęczona i głodna. Zamykając za sobą ciężkie, drewniane drzwi, poczułam ulgę. Niedbale zarzuciłam na ramię torebkę i ruszyłam przed siebie. Zachodzące słońce świeciło mi w oczy tak, że ledwie widziałam. Nagle odbiłam się od czegoś. A raczej kogoś.

-Uważaj, jak chodzisz!- krzyknął na mnie mężczyzna.

Miał silny akcent, z pewnością nie był z pochodzenia Rosjaninem. Odwróciłam się od słońca i spojrzałam na nieznajomego.

-Przepraszam.- nie potrafiłam ukryć mojego wystraszenia, bo głos mi drżał. -Nic panu nie jest?

Młody mężczyzna wyszczerzył w moim kierunku zęby w uśmiechu.

-Nic, panienko. Miłego dnia.

Po tych słowach włożył w usta papierosa i odszedł. Chwilę jeszcze stałam, patrząc na odchodzącego. Jego chód był sprężysty, a jednocześnie on cały był lekko przygarbiony, jak gdyby bał się patrzeć na ludzi. Był ubrany w czarne, niewyprasowane spodnie i podobnie wyglądającą koszulę. Ubranie było dobrej jakości, co nie uszło mojemu trochę już wprawionemu oku. Rzekłabym nawet, że lepszej niż to, w czym chodziła większość ludzi w Moskwie. Kiedy nieznajomy zniknął za zakrętem, w końcu się opanowałam. Poprawiłam torebkę i ruszyłam przed siebie. Mijałam przeróżnych ludzi. W tej części Moskwy było bardzo dużo żebraków, w każdym wieku. Zresztą, gdzie ich tutaj nie było? Serce krajało mi się najbardziej na widok brudnych małych dzieci w łachmanach, które swoimi wielkimi oczyma wpatrywały się w przechodniów. Mnóstwo było też pijanych. Smród wódki, obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Od wielkiego dzwonu przejeżdzały auta, a w nich z całą pewnością ważni członkowie partii. Wskoczyłam do tramwaju i udałam się w kierunku, tak zwanego, domu. W głowie cały czas miałam obraz mężczyzny, na którego dziś wpadłam. Jego początkowego zdenerwowania, a później obrócenia sytuacji w żart. Jego uśmiechu. Szybkiego chodu i przygarbionej sylwetki. Sytuacja nie ulegała zmianie, nawet kiedy kładłam się do snu. Dlaczego ty nie możesz wyjść z moich myśli? Kim jesteś?


	2. ~2~ Ale tam był samolot..

Nadeszła sobota, pierwszy z moich dwóch dni wolnych od pracy w tygodniu. Obudziłam się wcześniej niż reszta domowników, więc postanowiłam zrobić wszystkim śniadanie. Na koniec zalałam tacie kawę, a braciom i sobie herbatę. Pierwszy do kuchni wszedł Tadzio, najmłodszy z naszej trójki. Niedawno obchodził siódme urodziny. Jego rozwichrzona, ryżawa czupryna i uśmiech rozrabiaki zawsze mnie rozbrajały. Jeszcze bosy, w piżamce i zaspany podbiegł i przytulił się do mnie.

-Cześć, Kosia.

-Dzień dobry, królewiczu.

Jak dobrze, że wciąż dawał mi się obcałowywać na powitanie. Dziesięcioletni Janek nie był już do tego taki skory. Stanął on w progu kuchni i głośno ziewnął.

-Muchę zaraz połkniesz, tak buzię otwierasz. Pójdziesz obudzić tatę?

-Nie będzie potrzeby.- usłyszałam głos taty, a zaraz potem zobaczyłam go wchodzącego do pomieszczenia.

Pocałował mnie w czoło na dzień dobry. Zawsze to robił. Zasiedliśmy do stołu i w spokoju zjedliśmy posiłek. Dzień zapowiadał się wspaniały. Było ciepło i słonecznie, postanowiliśmy więc pójść na spacer.

Na ulicach roiło się od ludzi. W taką cudowną pogodę nie dziwne, że powychodzili. Szliśmy dużym deptakiem, rozkoszując się dniem. Był to czas, kiedy władze z niechęcią, ba, nawet wrogością odnosiły się do czegokolwiek, co dotyczyło carów, caratu i minionego ustroju i to samo usilnie przelać chciano na zwykłych ludzi. Jednak ja te przebłyski dawnej świetności w architekturze i sztuce, prześwitujące jeszcze spoza murów komunizmu, lubiłam najbardziej. Nagle nad naszymi głowami przeleciało nisko kilka samolotów wojskowych.

-Patrzcie! Patrzcie, samoloty!- krzyczał Tadek, skacząc i pokazując z ekscytacją w stronę stalowych ptaków.

Wyglądało na to, że będą lądować gdzieś niedaleko. Tadek wyrwał przed siebie jak szalony.

-Tadeusz! Tadeusz, wracaj!- krzyknął tata, wyraźnie zdenerwowany zachowaniem najmłodszego syna.

Pochłonięty próbą doścignięcia obiektu swojej fascynacji, wlepiony oczyma w niebo, nie zbaczał na nikogo i na nic po drodze. Całą trójką ruszyliśmy przed siebie w próbie dogonienia Tadzia. Zauważyłam, że z naprzeciwka zbliża się ku nam rozpędzone auto. A mój brat biegł wprost na nie.

-Tadek, samochód!

-Na Boga, wracaj, dziecko!- Krzyczeliśmy, próbując dogonić urwisa.

Niektórzy ludzie przystawali i obserwowali, co się dzieje. Inni wydawali różne okrzyki, komentując między sobą niesfornego chłopca i wymieniając opinie, czy za chwilę zginie. Samochód był już na tyle blisko, że dało się usłyszeć z niego głośny śmiech ludzi, którzy wyraźnie byli pod wpływem napojów wyskokowych. Nagle zauważyłam, że ku mojemu małemu bratu biegnie ktoś jeszcze. Boże, będą dwa trupy. Usłyszałam pisk opon i znikającą sprzed moich oczu małą ryżawą czuprynę. Pisnęłam z przerażenia. Nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić. Gdzie był mój brat?! Janek zaczął biegać dookoła pojazdu, wołając młodszego brata. Z samochodu wychyliła się głowa mężczyzny. Zaczął krzyczeć coś i wymachiwać ręką.

-Tadek! Tadziu, gdzie jesteś?!- rozglądałam się dookoła próbując z całych sił nie wybuchać płaczem, ale nie dostrzegałam brata.

Tata tylko chodził w tę i z powrotem, mamrocząc coś w panice. W końcu dopadł rozwścieczony do kabiny kierowcy auta. Ten klął jak szewc i w dalszym ciągu wymachiwał na ojca rękami.

-Uważaj, jak jeździsz!- krzyknął ktoś inny.

Znałam już ten głos. Kilka metrów dalej, przy samych krzakach, podnosił się z bruku mężczyzna. A z nim Tadzio. Pobiegliśmy w ich kierunku. Braciszek rozpłakał się i przybiegł do mnie. Wpadając w moje objęcia zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej. A ja razem z nim. Mało nie posiadałam się z radości i ulgi, że nic mu się nie stało. Nawet Janek przypadł do brata i, kładąc mu dłoń na ramię, z troską zapytał, czy nic mu nie dolegało. Ojciec dobiegł do nas. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, któremu najprawdopodobniej zawdzięczamy to, że Tadzio wciąż jest wśród nas.

-Proszę mi wybaczyć tę niefortunną sytuację. Uratował pan mojego syna. Nie wiem, jak panu dziękować.

-Nie ma za co. Zrobiłem, co było trzeba.

Podniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam na ratownika mojego brata. Wiedziałam, że już gdzieś słyszałam ten głos. To ten sam mężczyzna, na którego wpadłam po pierwszym dniu pracy. Wciąż pociągając nosem ocierałam łzy. Nasze oczy się spotkały. On też chyba mnie rozpoznał. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i spuścił wzrok.

-Tadziu, porozmawiamy w domu. Jak ojciec z synem. Tak być nie może.

Tadek, próbując schować się w moim uścisku, spojrzał na ojca przepraszającym wzrokiem. Nie przestając mnie przytulać zwrócił się do rodziciela:

-Ale tam był samolot.. Przepraszam, tato.

Ojciec tylko pokręcił głową i westchnął. Ponownie zwrócił się do ciemnowłosego.

-Naprawdę bardzo panu dziękujemy. W ramach wdzięczności proszę przyjąć zaproszenie do nas do domu.

Młody mężczyzna włożył ręce w kieszenie i z zakłopotaniem zachichotał. Czy on był nieśmiały? To urocze.

-Naprawdę nie chcę się naprzykrzać. Pana wdzięczność wystarcza.

-Nalegam. Czy jutro na obiad panu pasuje? Konstancja jest dobrą kucharką i na pewno z przyjemnością przygotuje jedzenie. Prawda, córeczko?

Ciemnowłosy obdarzył mnie zagadkowym spojrzeniem. Onieśmielona jego zainteresowaniem tylko pokiwałam na znak zgody, po czym cicho dodałam:

-T-tak, oczywiście.

Oczy to on miał cudowne. Oddaliłam się z braćmi nieco na bok, aby dać mężczyznom się rozmówić. Gapiowie powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić, rozmowy cichły. Przytulałam moje dwa skarby, ocierając łzy. Natychmiastową nauką, jaką wtedy wyciągnęłam było to, jak wiele są w stanie zmienić w życiu krótkie chwile. Ojciec wymienił z nieznajomym jeszcze kilka zdań, po czym uścisnął mu dłoń, przedstawiając się. Mężczyzna kiwnął nieznacznie głową i odpowiedział:

-Jakow Josifowicz.

A więc Jakow..


	3. ~3~ - Ja otworzę. (część I)

Tamtego ranka obudziłam się wcześniej niż zwykle. Dopiero świtało, postanowiłam więc posiedzieć przy oknie i poobserwować, jak Moskwa budzi się ze snu. Wzięłam kubek z herbatą i rozsiadłam się na kanapie przy dużym oknie, wyciągając nogi na miękkim materiale. Była niedziela, a ja, jak zawsze, miałam potrzebę pójść do kościoła. Tylko, że ta z pozoru normalna sprawa, w kraju takim jak ZSRR rodziła ogrom problemów i niebezpieczeństw. Po pierwsze, w najbliższej okolicy nie było żadnego czynnego kościoła. Pewien czas temu odkryliśmy z tatą działającą cerkiew, pół godziny pieszej drogi od naszego domu. Chciałam pójść przynajmniej tam, mimo że chrześcijaństwa obrządku wschodniego nie praktykowałam. Postanowiłam zapytać tatę, kiedy się obudzi, czy nic nam nie groziło w pójściu na nabożeństwo. Czy w ogóle udałoby mi się namówić go na takie wyjście...

Kiedy ludzie za oknem zaczęli przemykać coraz częściej, a w moim kubku nie było już herbaty, poszłam odstawić go do zlewu. Tego dnia mieliśmy mieć na obiedzie gościa. Im bliżej spotkania z owym było, tym bardziej stawałam się przejęta. Nie potrafiłam skupić myśli na niczym innym. Dlaczego aż tak przejmowałam się tym mężczyzną? Przyznaję, od razu mi się spodobał. Jednak byłam przekonana, że jak zwykle za dużo sobie wyobrażałam. "Uspokój się. To tylko kolejny przystojny mężczyzna, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni na tym świecie."- próbowałam tłumaczyć sobie w myślach. Naprawdę, próbowałam.

Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać sama ze swoimi myślami, poszłam do kuchni piec ciasto na deser. Nie pamiętałam żadnej z czynności, którą wtedy wykonałam, dopóki nie wstawiłam blachy do piekarnika. Zupełnie mnie odcięło z tego przejęcia. Pomimo, że miałam jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na dopięcie ostatnich guzików, poszłam przygotować się do dnia.

Do ubrania wybrałam jasną koszulę z koronkowym kołnierzykiem, spódnicę przed kolano i czarne pantofelki na małym obcasie. Ciemne włosy upięłam wysoko, wypuszczając kilka pasemek nad czołem. Trzymając w dłoniach szminkę przeżywałam typowy dla kobiety dylemat: malować usta, czy nie malować? Spojrzałam na moje odbicie w lustrze. Kiedy tylko napotkałam niebieskie, okrągłe oczy, które pojawiły się w zwierciadle, napełniły się one łzami. Patrzyłam na drobne piegi wokół nosa, pełne, rumiane policzki z wątpliwymi zdobieniami w postaci wyprysków na zupełnie bladej skórze. Pełne, malinowe usta układające się w nierówny, przechylony w lewą stronę uśmiech. Włoski w miejscach zwyczajowo zarezerwowanych dla mężczyzn. Nie lubiłam tego, że tak często chciało mi się płakać, gdy patrzyłam na siebie. Moją nie najgorszą figurę podkreślała wąska talia. Za to sama przed sobą żaliłam się na moje krótkie nóżki i pełne biodra. Nie lubiłam mojego wyglądu. Uważałam, że nie było źle, ale do pewnej siebie piękności wiele mi brakowało. Niesamowite, jak kruchy jest człowiek i jak łatwo jest go zgnieść. Wspomnienia o szyderstwach ze strony kolegów i koleżanek z lat szkolnych zostawiły trwały ślad w mojej pamięci. Co było ze mną nie tak? Byłam przecież normalną dziewczyną, człowiekiem, takim jak każdy inny. Poczucie własnej wartości to budowla, a takie buduje się stopniowo. Nie byłam już dziewczynką, która słyszała tamte wyzwiska i bardzo je przeżywała. Zrozumiałam ludzi na tyle, że wiedziałam, że wyzwiska także mają swoje źródło, nierzadko w poczuciu niedowartościowania. Jednak czy kiedykolwiek to usprawiedliwiało chamskie, obrzydliwe wyzwiska? Oczywiście, że nie. Wiedziałam też, że byłam obiektem drwin z powodu bycia córką „tego komucha", bo ojcu zdarzało się wchodzić w zażarte dyskusje polityczne także z ojcami dzieci, z którymi chodziłam do szkoły. Dawno też postanowiłam, że nie pozwolę nikomu na obrzydliwą opresję w mojej obecności. Postanowiłam, że taką walkę będę toczyć, a moim głównym orężem miało być słowo.

Usłyszałam, że po kuchni ktoś się krząta. Postanowiłam zakraść się i sprawdzić, kto to. Przy otwartym piekarniku zobaczyłam Janka. Wyglądał przekomicznie ze swoimi rozwichrzonymi, ciemnymi włosami. W piżamie, na kucaka, po kryjomu próbując zjeść ciasto. Uśmiech mimowolnie wkroczył na moje usta.

-Co robisz?- zapytałam, splatając ręce na piersi i opierając się o framugę.

Jaś aż podskoczył na mój głos, strącając kolanem blachę ciasta na podłogę. Całe szczęście nie wierzchem do dołu. Złapał naczynie oburącz, ale szybko puścił i zaczerpując haust powietrza zaczął potrząsać energicznie rękami.

-Ała, ała!

Nie porzucił swego zamiaru i złapawszy pierwszą ścierkę najbliżej niego, włożył blachę z powrotem do piekarnika.

Odwrócił się do mnie, a jego zdezorientowana mina, otwarte usta i poczerwieniałe oczy zdradzały, że jest na wpół przytomny.

-I jak, ciasto się już upiekło?- spytałam, rozbawiona. -Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie wyjadłeś środka.

Janek stanął, splatając ręce za sobą i nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę. Opuścił głowę i spąsowiał na swoich uroczych, pełnych policzkach.

-Ja, ja przepraszam. Obudził mnie zapach ciasta i po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Podeszłam, aby zobaczyć, jak wygląda mój wypiek. Brat zdążył wydrążyć niewielką dziurę przy samym brzegu, więc nie było tragedii.

-W ramach odkupienia swych win dziś robisz za mnie pieczeń na obiad.

-Co?! Weź nie żartuj!

Śmiejąc się poczochrałam czuprynę bujnych, ciemnobrązowych włosów i przytuliłam dziesięciolatka. Tak szybko, jak go złapałam, odepchnął mnie, obrażony.

-Ale nie tul mnie! Jestem już duży.

-Każdy duży chłopiec też czasem potrzebuje przytulenia.

Janek, obdarzywszy mnie niewybrednym spojrzeniem, bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Kiedy przekraczał próg, napotkał naszego tatę. Minął go, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

-Jasiek? A temu co się stało?

-Jako karę za wyjedzenie gorącego ciasta chciałam go przytulić. Duży chłopiec się obraził. - chichotałam.

Tata ucałował czule moje czoło i zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie.

Przeciętny wzrost, nieco przygarbiona sylwetka, przyprószone siwizną włosy poniżej których rozciągały się grube brwi, niebieskie, mądre oczy oraz długi, cienki nos bardzo pasowały do jego posady profesora. Tata był dość skrytą, ale stanowczą osobą o silnych przekonaniach. Rozmawiałam z nim na różne tematy, jednakże niektórych bałam się z nim poruszać. Takich jak prawdziwy powód jego nagłej decyzji o przeprowadzce do Związku Sowieckiego. Wciąż byłam na niego zła za to, że zmusił nas wszystkich do przeniesienia się do Moskwy. Praktycznie z dnia na dzień oznajmił nam, że mamy się pakować. Nie było dyskusji, a żadne prośby, lamenty ani argumenty nie przekonywały go, abyśmy zostali. Może kiedyś nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, kiedy o tym porozmawiamy. To był dla mnie cios i nie wiem, czy ukłucie żalu kiedykolwiek we mnie zupełnie zniknie. Mimo wszystko kochałam tatę i podziwiałam za to, jak wiele dla nas robił. Także w sprawach rodzinnych był poniekąd rewolucjonistą. Od kilku lat był ojcem samotnie wychowującym dzieci. I nie zauważyłam, żeby wykazywał chęć ponownego ożenku. Nieczęsty widok i wzbudzający zdumienie w prawie każdym, kto się o tym dowiadywał. W miarę jak doroślałam już nie tak wielkie, ale wciąż.

Przypomniała mi się sprawa z kościołem.

-Tato, chciałabym dziś pójść na nabożeństwo. Możemy gdzieś iść?

Odłożył nóż i spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

-Dziś lepiej nie.

Nie taką odpowiedź chciałam usłyszeć. Ojciec wrócił do przerwanej czynności.

-Dlaczego? Czy dziś znowu ktoś-

-Dziś nie. Skończ ten temat.

Zrobiło mi się przykro. Szczególnie z tego powodu, że nie chciał powiedzieć mi, dlaczego nie mogliśmy pójść do kościoła. Wiedziałam, że jako zwolennik komunizmu ojciec był jak odmieniec pozostając chrześcijaninem. Jednak nie był przecież znaczącym członkiem partii, więc kogo miało to razić? Prawda?

Zwiesiłam głowę, bez słowa wychodząc z kuchni i poszłam sprzątać w pokoju gościnnym.

Po kilku godzinach obiad był już prawie gotowy. Stół zastawiłam z pomocą Tadzia. Cały czas słuch miałam wytężony na to, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie pukał do drzwi. Byłam podekscytowana i bardzo spięta jednocześnie, co objawiało się między innymi bolącym karkiem. Co chwila przeglądałam się to w lustrze, to w oknie, to w przyborach kuchennych, jak na przykład w łyżce. Zależało mi na tym, żeby dobrze wypaść przy Jakowie. O czym ja w ogóle myślałam?

-A ty co się tak wdzięczysz, co? - węszył ciekawsko Janek.

Odwróciłam się, a młodszy brat z iskierkami w oczach uśmiechał się pod nosem. Co za chochlik, pomyślałam. Już miałam podnosić na niego głos, kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Ja otworzę.- powiedział tata, idąc w stronę wejścia.

Cała nasza czwórka stanęła w przedpokoju, z ciekawością patrząc na drzwi. Otworzyły się, a za nimi ukazał się znajomy nam już młody ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Gęste włosy zaczesane miał gładko do tyłu. Ubrany był schludnie, w ciemne kolory. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do mojego taty i skinął na niego powitalnie.

-Dzień dobry. Czy przyszedłem w porę?

-Witam, witam. Oczywiście, czekaliśmy na pana.- ojciec odsunął się z przejścia i ruchem ręki wskazał naszemu gościowi, że może wejść. -Zapraszamy do środka.

Przestąpił próg mieszkania, rozglądając się nieznacznie. Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Całą trójką patrzyliśmy na gościa.

-Dzień dobry! - wypalił radośnie Tadek, zadzierając wysoko głowę, aby widzieć twarz nowoprzybyłego.

-Serwus. - bez ceregieli, typowo dla siebie zawadiacko, kontynuował powitanie Janek.

Wymieniliśmy z tatą zszokowane spojrzenia. Już miał strofować starszego z synów, kiedy Jakow roześmiał się serdecznie, targając przez moment włosy mojego brata. Obruszył się, sądząc po jego nietęgiej minie. Jednak za chwilę został udobruchany, usłyszawszy odpowiedź gościa.

-Serwus, chłopaki.

Obrócił się nieco, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkały.

-Witaj, panienko. -powitał mnie ciepłym uśmiechem, jakże uroczym w moich oczach.

-Dzień dobry. -wydobyłam z siebie cicho słowa, starając się dłużej nie patrzeć na Jakowa, bo czułam wstępujący na moje policzki rumieniec.

Stałam chwilę w bezruchu, jakbym zapomniała, jak żyć i co teraz mam zrobić. Wreszcie tata pomógł w przywróceniu mi rozsądku, zapraszając gościa do pokoju gościnnego.

Pospieszyłam do kuchni, aby wyłożyć gorące jedzenie do półmisków.

CDN.


End file.
